


Danger and Thunder

by Nugiha



Category: Henry Danger (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friendship, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Superpowers, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Phoebe didn't invite Cherry over in 'Adventures in Supersitting' and the best friends become the biggest strangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Danger and Thunder  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 14, Phoebe 14, Max 14, Billy 10, and Nora 8. For story purposes, Phoebe didn't fall for Max's manipulations meaning Cherry was never invited over or learned about the Thundermans superpowers and Henry lives in Hiddenville.  
> Fandom(s): The Thundermans, Henry Danger  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Phoebe didn't invite Cherry over in 'Adventures in Supersitting' and the best friends become the biggest strangers.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Dunlop...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Matt Dunlop…Archie Manning  
> Jari’s mother, Eliza Dunlop…Vera Farmiga
> 
>  
> 
>   
> From l-r: Max, Phoebe, Jari, Henry, and Captain Man

Hiddenville High

The people of Hiddenville had no idea that there were superheroes living among them, superhero families even, one of these families were the Thundermans who all had unique powers. Barb Thunderman and Barb's husband Hank Thunderman had plans for a date night and the ones forced into babysitting were their oldest children, Phoebe Thunderman and Max Thunderman along with godson, Jari Dunlop.

Non superheroes or _non-supes_ as the Thundermans referred them weren't allowed in the house due to risk of exposure, Phoebe had plans with her short blond-haired best friend named Cherry Seinfeld but had to call and cancel them.

Cherry furiously accused Phoebe of being a bad friend and keeping things from her before hanging up the phone, the latter called over the next few days to make up but there was no answer.

There was no sign of Cherry as Phoebe and Jari stood at their lockers, they had just walked Billy and Nora to school and managed to get themselves to the high school in plenty of time before classes begun as a blond-haired teen named Henry Hart approached them.

"I thought you'd be with Cherry at this time." said Henry as he gave a confused look in Phoebe's direction.

Phoebe wasn't paying attention to the blond boy's question as she looked for her 'best friend'. "She probably would be if Cherry wasn't mad at her or something." said Jari.

"What?" Phoebe turned her gaze to her friends.

"Now you're paying attention, what's going on?" Henry asked with concern. Henry had known Jari since pre-k and became friends with Phoebe when the Thundermans moved to Hiddenville.

Jari laughed at Phoebe's dirty look to the blond boy. "Henry, have you seen Cherry?" he asked.

Henry shook his head much to Phoebe's disappointment. "Sorry dude, not this morning."

"I'll help you look for her if you want." Jari said to the long-haired brunette.

"She was pretty pissed that I had to cancel on her at the last minute." Phoebe said with a guilty look on her face.

"She'll get over it." Jari grabbed Phoebe's hand and the two walked off together.

Though the duo looked far and near, school ended that day with neither Phoebe and Jari seeing Cherry even in classes that they shared with her.

The neighborhood disturbance that ensued while Phoebe, Max, and Jari were babysitting Billy and Nora had caused Barb to 'not for a long time if ever' allow them to babysit again.

That was a plus though the next time he saw Cherry again a few days later wasn't, the blond had made friends with a group of people who went to their school and Phoebe was but an afterthought.

Not only did the teen have to bum Phoebe out with the news but it was raining outside that evening and with their umbrellas being stolen from their lockers, he and Phoebe ended up having to walk home together.

Barb ignored his protests and provided them with blankets and cups of hot cocoa since both were shivering, he sat as close to his friend as possible in the livingroom and the two leaned on each other trying to seek warmth.

Upon sight of the duo practically cuddling on the couch, Billy walked in to laugh until Jari mumbled why they were doing it and the younger boy put his arms around either of their shoulders to give them body heat.

Strange enough, Max had told his fraternal twin sister Phoebe that Cherry would find a new best friend if she wasn't invited over but Phoebe thought he was putting it on and Jari backed her up. Thinking about it over the next few weeks and with Phoebe not having a best friend anymore, he was starting to wonder if Max could've been right.

Friends were something Phoebe lacked as she walked into the school cafeteria for breakfast that morning with Max, Henry, and Jari, the trio were the only ones willing to talk to her.

The other students thought Phoebe was weird and either walked away or made an excuse not to talk to her as well as be in her presence, it seemed that Cherry had only been the only person to look past Phoebe's eccentricities.

With help from Henry's younger sister Piper Hart, Jari discovered that it was Cherry and her new friends that had stolen his and Phoebe's umbrellas and he teamed up with Billy, Nora, and Piper to plan revenge over the next few days.

Phoebe caught wind of what the quartet were up to that afternoon and forbid them to do anything to Cherry, Jari's plans were reluctantly dropped and he strongly advised the other three to do the same. At first he considered going to Max knowing that he cared deeply about his twin though tried to pretend otherwise alot of the time but vetoed that idea, Cherry _wasn't_ worth it.

***

The Seinfeld Home

But that didn't mean he couldn't stick up for Phoebe, the teen obtained Cherry's address from Phoebe's phonebook and walked up to Cherry's front porch one weekend and knocked on the door.

"We have all our classes together, Jari Dunlop." said Jari, reintroducing himself for Cherry's benefit though his and Cherry's families had been acquainted for years.

Cherry frowned in recognition. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing at my house."

"Phoebe is why I'm here."

"Who is that?"

Jari had to wonder if the short-haired blond was joking around but the look on her face seemed completely serious. "You know who I'm talking about Cherry, don't act dumb! Phoebe Thunderman? Your best friend until about a month ago when you and then the school stopped talking to her?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about. Phoebe Who?" Cherry asked.

"You're an idiot collector. Maybe if you keep talking, one day you'll say something intelligent." Jari glared at the short-haired blond before walking away.

Though Phoebe put on quite the front over the next few weeks, Jari could tell that having no friends at school really bothered the long-haired brunette.

Midnight struck and he sat in a tree in his backyard until hearing the leaves rustle and preparing to defend himself with his _reality warping_ superpower, luckily it was Henry who held his hands up and exclaimed that it was just him.

Henry admitted to being worried about Phoebe and confessed that the long-haired brunette had cried when she thought no could see.

The duo entertained the idea of getting Phoebe back together with Cherry but Jari knew it wouldn't work since Cherry had _never_ been Phoebe's best friend. He noticed how withdrawn Phoebe become at school over the next few days but when the teen tried to talk to her about it, the long-haired brunette declared that everything was fine and stormed away in anger.

Neither Billy or Nora knew what was wrong with their sister but the siblings did ask Jari to join them in the Thunderman's backyard, the trio were just messing around and using their superpowers for no particular reason other than they could.

Laser tag in Nora's meaning meant dodging her 'laser eyes' before she could shoot you with them, he used _projectiles_ to block Nora's laser eyes and only got hit once but Billy was somehow late with his _superspeed_ and got hit alot more.

At some point during laser tag, Billy's pants lay on the grass but their owner had disappeared and he soon spotted him hiding behind a bush that covered below the waist and told Nora.

Nora asked why he was hiding behind a bush and Billy explained that he _couldn't_ come out since he lost his pants, she looked to Jari and the two realized that Billy _wasn't_ wearing underwear. He tossed Billy back his pants so that the younger boy could dress behind the privacy of the bush and then walked inside the house with Nora following behind him.

Less and less of Cherry was seen around school and the blond all but _disappeared_ , he figured that the blond had gone to the place in school that was 'invisible' to everyone except cool kids.

Suitcases being packed a few weeks later was the sight that greeted him upon going to the Thundermans to check on his friend, Phoebe told him that she was leaving to go to Hero University and to get out of her room if he wasn't there to help pack.

Shocked, he didn't say anything as Phoebe took him by the arm that afternoon and led him out of her room before slamming the door.

True to her word, Phoebe left for Hero University within a week and declared she was done with Hiddenville. After Phoebe left without even telling him goodbye, Jari tried to contact her but the number was no longer in service.

The Thundermans still heard from Phoebe but the contact remained _minimal_ , he had wanted to talk to his friend too but Barb had advised him to give her time.

To take his mind off of things, he auditioned for the role of 'Peter Pan' in the school play and won the role a few days later.

He had practiced his lines in the school gym that evening and made to leave as Nora and Piper walked in, the girls toyed with him for a bit before Nora cracked and told him that Phoebe was coming home for a visit.

***

The Thunderman Home

Barb, Hank, Max, Billy, Nora, Henry, and Piper and Jari waited in the livingroom the day Phoebe arrived for her visit, he was low-key hoping that Hero University had been a miserable experience for Phoebe and that she wanted to come back home. After hugs were exchanged and the Thunderman parents left the room, Jari sat on the couch with the others to catch up with Phoebe.

"I know that I didn't keep in touch but I was embarrassed." explained Phoebe as she looked at Henry, Jari, and her siblings apologetically.

Jari looked down and felt Henry's hand touch his shoulder. "I thought you were mad at me Pheebs."

"I was never mad at you Jari, ever since Cherry stopped being my best friend, I realized that I didn't fit in here."

"Cherry was never your best friend." Max told his twin. "I knew you leaving had something to do with her."

Jari agreed with Max completely and could tell that deep down, so did Phoebe. "How is it going at Hero University?"

Billy and Nora gave curious looks while Phoebe smiled at her friend. "It's going well, I feel like I'm learning so much. You should go there Max, whenever your supervillian phase is over." suggested Phoebe.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." Max smirked.

"Fat chance of that happening." Henry snorted, gaining snickers from Piper. Unlike the Thundermans and Jari, Henry thought that Max was a top supervillian in the making and would prove to be a _dangerous_ foe in the future.

"That means you wouldn't want to leave Hero University?" Jari said, getting back to the matter at hand.

Phoebe shook her head with a sigh. "I do miss you, all of you but I'm happy there. And it'd be nice if you could be happy for me."

"I don't know about anyone else but I can do that." Jari assured. Phoebe stood up and pulled him into a warm hug.

***

Epilogue

The school play was a complete success and the Thundermans and Harts were in the audience to support Jari, unfortunately Phoebe had an exam and couldn't make it but she did send a gift for her parents to give to him.

Phoebe came back to Hiddenville sporadically for visits but was normally too busy, the superhero in training is in her final year at Hero University with a long-term boyfriend that she has yet to introduce to her family.

Cherry eventually 'remembered' Phoebe but was too happy with her new friends to care about an old one. She was subject to several pranks with each being worse than the other from Max, Henry, and Jari and the outcome of one nearly got her expelled. The short-haired blond soon graduated and gained admittance to an obscure junior college.

Jari refused full time admittance to Hero University but thanks to taking part time classes while attending high school, he was able to reconnect with Phoebe and rebuild their friendship. Serious relationships were something that he didn't have the time for, his focus was kept on graduating. He did however go on dates with an influx of girls at the University.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
